Talk:Ordinary Knives
First, let me start off my complimenting you on the "Flashbacks" style of writing, it was a ingenius way to explain what happened while doing the whole death scene. I also have to compliment you on the narrative, it sounds exactly like Izzy would say in the future. Along with complimenting you on the fact that she thought she did nothing wrong the entire time, like a regular criminal would probably do. I, actually, have no real complaints on this piece of work, believe it or not. 10/10. ~ Problem? 12:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Interesting story. Although there were some technical errors (e.g. the U.S. doesn't permit public executions, so there wouldn't have been an audience, I'm not sure judges commonly preside over executions, and some of the terminology is a little off) it was well done on the whole, and shows that it is indeed possible to have a decently written R-rated story in the Total Drama universe. Speaking of the rating, the amount of profanity was the only thing I saw that really requires the R rating, and even that's marginal. As for Izzy's massacre, the police investigation would certainly have uncovered the company's dirt in the course of trying to determine her motive, but that probably wouldn't have been enough for her to be spared. She did, after all, take the law into her own hands. In any case, a free spirit like Izzy might well prefer execution to rotting in prison. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 19:44, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I guess the technical errors were a taken risk, considering the complexity of the story. I really struggled to avoid that kind of mistake, but they are still there. Dammit, I should have thought about that audience thing. My name is Jkl and you don't know 20:12, July 2, 2011 (UTC) That's as may be, props for doing as much research as you did. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 20:29, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Thinking about MrD's comment, I would say that Izzy didn't have a criminal mentality so much as a vigilante mentality. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 00:41, July 8, 2011 (UTC) This is pretty good, but yet I must admit, I didn't know that it was Izzy who was being executed. The thing is, while I understand it now, I didn't know who it was. Also, show, don't tell. It felt kind of bland reading it. When I read, I want to feel like I'm there watching it all unfold. Those are my only real complaints. This was a very well written piece of work. Fairly formal, I must add. I liked this a lot, and I will support this. 23:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) ...Is it wrong that I found some parts of it funny? XD But, srsly, I really enjoyed this story. It's entertaining, dramatic, suspenceful, and the ending was one of the parts I found funny. :P I'll be sure to support this for FS. SG has a habit of changing his siggy once a month. 21:45, August 18, 2011 (UTC)